


Frosting Everywhere

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Harry decides to bake cookies for dessert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 at [adventdrabbles>](adventdrabbles.insanejournal.com) and the prompt of 'traditional cookies'. See the photo [here](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/Traditional-Christmas-Cookies_zpsrwvipr1j.jpg.html). And this is also for enchanted_jae who asked for Harry/Draco, candy cane. And it fits nicely with the prompt of festive food and drink at [hd-pots-n-porn>.](hd-pots-n-porn.livejournal.com)

Draco took a deep breath when he opened the front door. "Sugar cookies?" he asked as he took off his coat.

"With candy canes!" Harry answered. He leaned out of the kitchen doorway with a grin. "Are they really more important than saying hi?"

Draco chuckled and gave Harry a kiss. "Mm. Hi. Cookie now?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on. If you have crush candy canes, I'll let you have a few before I take them over to the Burrow."

Draco dutifully took the rolling pin and started crushing the candy cane bits Harry had started crushing. Next to him, Harry started mixing together frosting. "The cookies are done so once we've got these two sorted, we can decorate."

"You're making extra frosting," Draco said, eyeing the bowl.

Harry blushed. "Am not."

Draco smirked and reached over to dip his finger into the bowl. "One might think you have naughty intentions, Mr. Potter."

Harry glared when Draco put his finger in his mouth and hummed. "There's just enough frosting."

"For who?" Draco teased. He put his finger in the bowl again and held it out. "You _could_ make more if I'm wrong."

Harry huffed. "Finish the cookies first and _if_ there's left over frosting, we can share it."

Draco took the bowl before Harry could start icing the cookies. "Come on. Just one lick?"

"We'll be late to dinner."

"We're always late anyway. One lick?"

Harry tried to take the bowl back, but Draco only let himself be pulled, too. He ran the icing along Harry's lip. Harry's tongue darted out to taste it and Draco bent his head to share.

They were, of course, late to dinner.


End file.
